Fatal Frame Crimson Oath
by Agis
Summary: This is my chapter in the line of fatal frames. The first chapter is the begining of the sacrafices. The rest follows a set of twins that unlike others is a boy and a girl. Which for the story this is a rare happening and has only happened once before had
1. Chapter 1: The Call Of Crimson

**Chapter 1 **(The Call Of Crimson)

Rain pelted the ground of the old city. People gathered around the court yard to hear the announcement from Osada the leader of the village. He had told everyone that he had a special anouncement. Everyone was suprised that he would even show himself. Not to mention that it was raining and everyone wished he would get it over with. Thunder flashed breifly and then all of a sudden he was there. He wore a black kimono with black and red yakkos. He kept the kimono untied and didn't wear an undershirt to show off his body. He had two katanas on his right side. The crowed gathered wide eyed. Osada walked to the edge of the stage and looked up at the crowed. His eyes were crimson and with another flash of lightning and angel and a demon apeared breafly on each side of him. The crowd awed and looked at each other scared. Fear covered everyones face. What has been going on with Osada? The people looked up as crimson light filled a lantern he held.

"My brothers and sisters i have made a pact. A pact that will bring us life, and at the same time death. The devil has a gate here in are town.!" shouted Osada

"What? How can this be we are good people are we not? Why use?" the crowd murmerd to each other.

"Quiet!' shouted Osada," I have made a pact with the devil that we sacrifice two twins.Two twins every full moon and the gate will remain closed. For this he has granted use life for there life, but in makeing this pact i have angered God and now. Now when we die we become ghosts forever trapped in this plain." stated Osada

"Demon!" shouted a man in the crowed.

"Yah get out we don't beleave you!" the crowd begun.

"Oh you will for i must close the pact in paying in the pure crimson blood of two twins tonight. Tau and Sau." said Osada pointing to the two children tied up behind him.

They sat at the edge of a hug hole. There mouths were gagged and there limbs were tied together. A rop was tied to a weight and to both of them. Osada walked around to the weight and looked at them. He smiled an evil arcane smile. The children were scared and there eyes were wide with fear. The crowd was to paralized to do anything. It was as if they were chained together and weighted down. There was nothing they could do.

"And now it is time to answer the call of crimson," said Osada as a deep growl belowed up from the hole.

Osada picked up the weight and muttered some words and soon half the crowed was chained and gagged. The crowd pushed themselves away from the rest. The fear of the same fate frightened them. They looked to Osada wondering why the others were chained.

"This two children are not enough. The devil has asked for a group of people that he feels abides by Gods rules. And i have gathered them and now they will forever be trapped in hell!" shouted Osada as he threw the weight into the hole. The chain tightened quickly and then yanked the childeren in. There screams along with the others echoed as they entered the hole and were drug by the weight to the hole. There bodies bloody and beaten by the time they get there. Then silence and crimson butterflies flew from the hole and into the sky.

" Yes, he is pleased by my oath. The call for crimson has been answered!" shouted Osada

Soon his body changed and he became demonic looking. The crimson butterflies flew into his body altering it with every dozen. He then looked at the crowd and laughed as he streached his wings.

"I am Muchoya Kasado THE crimson butterfly. Feed me or i will bring wrath upon you and your generations to come. " stated the demon the flew into the hole.

The crowd was in silence for a long time and after awhile left. The demons words bruned into them. There was more to this bargin they realized then Osada said. That he pledged a curse more then a bargin. This was the end of them and they knew it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Village

**Chapter 2 **(The Village)

Lester walked into the small house even though his twin sister choose not to. It was dark and damp. Lights flickered faintly. Latona soon came in and held on tightly to her brothers arm. She was scared of places like this. Lester on the other hand loved them. The door was slightly opened and Lester was more then happy to explore the house. Latona begrudeingly followed her brother as he entered the house. When they did Lester froze up. His vision blured and he was black and white. It was as if he was watching an old movie reall. The only color was the girls crimson kimono and white obi. She looked at him with crimson eyes that hungraly stared at him. Then two men chained her and carried her off. The place was silent and his vision returned. He reached for Latona but didn't feel her.

"Latona? Whe..Where are you?"questioned Lester to himself.

He looked past the door and saw her stumbleing down a hallway. Lester ran after her and tripped over a ceiling beam. When he looked up she was gone and all was still except for the dust that slowly fell to the floor. Fear encompased Lestes every thought but he had to get up. He had to find his sister and get out of this place. He looked down at the ground and a peace of paper was under him. He picked it up and read it. It was a page from a journal that someone had written. It was about some type of camera that could ward of ghosts. It was called according to the writer "The Camera Obscura". Lester tossed it aside and got up. What noncents about ghosts and a camera that could ward them off. Lester walked around a torn up railing and walked over another fallin' ceiling beam. Another door was cracked and Lester walked in. A ghost jumpped out at him and all of a sudden he found himself in his room. He had been haveing these nightmares for days now. Its bad enough he doesn't want to go exploreing japans vast moutains and now all of a sudden these dreams. He worried about Latona enough all ready. She was shy and didn't get all that much attention. She was afraid of the dark and definatly not the most popular kid in school. Lester on the other hand wasn't shy. He would do things without thinking fisrt and it got him in trouble most of the time, but gained him at the same time popularity. Lester jumpped out of bed and pulled on his kneeless blue jean pants and pulled on a black t-shirt. He ran down stairs to the kitchen to see everyone waiting on him. As soon as he sat down they started eating. They always did this. His parents don't beleave on eating unless the entire family is there. He always found himself wondering if they starved when he was at a friends house. Breakfast was over with rather quickly and they were soon headed to the plane station. Lester had another bad feeling and then all of a sudden he saw an old japanesse house again. This time it looked new and a family with twins walked in. The vision fast forwarded to a moth past when there was little left of the home but a big hole in the ground. A man apeared hovering above the hole as if he was waiting for something. For someone.

"Lester were here.'' said Latona as she got out of the car.

Her voice snapped Lester back to reality and he got out of the car. The sky was starting to darken and the closer they got to the plane the more he felt like running and hideing. He assumed Latona felt the same way when she grabbed his hand tightly. When they reached the information desk there parents gave there tickets to them and they were all directed to there termanal. Within a few hours they were in there seat and on there way to Japan. Lester plaied his psp while Latona listened to her radio. Thats all she ever did. It was like it sheilded her from the pain and chaos in the world. When they reached Japan the flight attendents awoke everyone from there sleep and helped them off. It was rather timely and coardanated, but Lester assumed it had to be sense it was after all an airport. When he looked at the sky this time it was almost day break. He and his family got a bite to eat and by that time it was bright enough to travel in the moutains. They retreaved there gear from the rental car they purchased so they would have a mode to travel and checked it all before reloading it and heading off to the moutains. The bad feeling never left Lester. He still had a not in his stomach he couldn't get ride of and he hated it. He wasn't scared he just felt something bad was going to happen. Withing a few hours they had stopped at a side road that curved off deep into the moutains. They were rather close to a small town and decided this would be the best location to start. The hike to the moutain was easy, but when they started climbing Lester had to stay behind alot to help his sister. He didn't mind though. He felt as though she would do the same for him. Then when he lost sight of his parents and they reached a clearing he became worried. Latona had to have felt frightened because she was holding on tightly to his arm.

"I think they went that way Latona." said Lester

"No, i'm not going. It feels weird." said Latona.

"Well i'm going wether you want to or not." stated Lester walking off

"Wait!"called Latona running to catch up.

As lester continued to walk her felt as though he had past through a barrier. When his sister ran by without seeing him he called after her only to see her fade into the darkness that had came from out of nowhere. Lester chased after Latona only to find himself at a village. There was two deaty statues were he was at and only foot prints in the soft sand to show were she had gone. Lester turned to leave but found himself stopped by a barreir he was unable to see. He quickly realized that all he could do was move on. He followed the foot prints and passed between the two statues and onto a small path that slightly circles the village before winding into it. The foot prints lead to a house a few feet away. When he looked at it he recognized the house. It was from his dreams. Lester began to shake as he walked up to the door and slide it open. The town was still mundane and look thousands of years old. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. When he walked in he noticed that a candle was lite. The sound of the door in front of him closeing cought his attention. He opened the door to see a gril looking at him down the hall. She looked like Latona but wore a kimono and a crimson obi. He face was painted white and her eyes were outlined in red. She eve look the same age. No older then seventeen which he knew had to be impossable.

Shivers ran down his spine as she spoke" Welcome to the Village."

Lester felt an icy hand touch him and he turned to see Latona. He hunged her and looked her straight in the face afterwords. He then remembered the girl and turned to look at her to only find stale are will white soot falling from the old beams. He returned his attention to Latona and hugged her again. He then looked in her hand and saw a peace of paper. She noticed what he was looking at and gave it to him. It said "welcom to the village" and it was written in blood.

"Some boy gave it to me then ran off. Thats when i found you. In fact the boy looked just like you" said Latona

"Stay close to me. We need to try and find a way out of this place." said Lester.


	3. Chapter 3 Camera Obscura

**For those who don't know the italic words are his thoughts though i'm sure most people know stuff like that.**

**Chapter 3 **( Camera Obscura)

The two continued there way into the house. The walked slowly at first but soon disrgarded safety in order to find a way out quickly. They walked across what seemed to be a living room of some sort. Small tables and floor mats littered the floor ceiling beam had fallin' and broke some of the floor. Lester helpped Latona across then corssed it himself. He decided to venture to the door he remembered in his dream. The one that was cracked open. It would be ironic if it was the same way lwt alone existed, and yet there it was. Only this time closed. He whent up to the door and it was locked. Only not conventionly. There was something keeping him from going in. When he turned around he saw Latona walking up the stair thoughit was as if she wasn't herself.

"Latona wait! Don't go without me!" shouted Lester.

Lester forgeting about the door chased after his sister. He stumbled up the stairs and by the time e was in the hallway she was gone. Lester started to walk back down the stairs, but as soon as he did he had an incredable urge to open the door to his left. He had no idea why though. Fear and panic was surgeing through him like fire. Yet still he reached for the door. When nothing happened he walked in and looked around. There was a rather large window and a changeing room. There was also a bed. Lester noticed something shining on the mirror stand and walked over and picked it up. It was a crystal no bigger the a small button. He had no idea what it was for but was shure he could use it for something. He stuck it in his pocket and turned around and came face to face with a gohst. The the movie seen like vision began. He saw a woman walking over to the bed were a young man was sleeping. When she got there she pulled out a small dagger and started to stabb him. He screamed as she slit his neck and blood poured every were. When the vision faded and the ghost disapered all he heard was a male voice whispering.

"This is my story. This is my house. Run before you die to" said the voice.

Lester had no problems abideing by that. In fact he was more then happy to leave the room. When he did he saw Latona enter the room they tried earlier. He jumbed over the banister and ran to the door shocked the floor didn't crumble under his feet. When he reached the door and looked in he saw nothing just and empy room with a closet a divider and some kimonos. Some were hung up while others were scattered on the floot.

_What is going on?_

Lester walked further in to find a camera. It was bulky and didn't seem to funtion at all. There looked to be a place were he could stick something the size of a button in. On a hunch he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal. While rolling his eyes he placed it in and was shocked to find that it whent into place. When he turned he once again found himself at odds with a ghost only this one pushed him back. The icy grasp chilled him to the bones makeing them hurt. When he fell the camera whent off and the ghost ran into the walls wailing. Soon there after the ghost returned and Lester brought the eye peace up and snapped a shot. The ghost flailed for a second and disapeared.

_What is this place. And this camera i better keep it with me just in case._

Lester looked at were the ghost disapeared and a peace of paper was there. It was old and almost illegable.

It said:

Osada has cursed us. Why would he do such a thing. Has his lonelyness finally driven him made. Why his he devowereing are children and what is up with that hole in the middle of the city. Why use. Why do we suffer? what have we done?

When lester was done with the letter he placed it back on the ground. This place was full of mistery and not that it scared him. The thing that scared him was the ghosts and his sister constantly disapearing. He had to find her. It was his duty as a brother. He would find her and a way out. No matter the cost. Lester left the room with a new strength. A weapon to battle the ghosts. Lester looked back up the stairs and saw what looked like his sister walking up the stairs. He ran after her and when he reached the top saw her go down the hallway and head to the left. He ran as fast as he could to catch her. Thinking there was a halway there he turned without looing and smaked firmly into a door. A ghosts apeared out of it and before it could attack Lester snapped a photo and the ghost disapeared. He stood up and rubbed his nose before opening the door and walking in.

_What the hell was up with that. I thought there was a hallway here._

When Lester looked around he saw a well and a rope splintered from being cut or breaking or even the simple wear from age. A blurr apeared in the corner of the room and cought lesters attention. It was strange how it looked. It was a mixtureof what was behind it and a hazey grey. Lester threw the camera up to take a picture thinking it was a ghost and when one never apeared he brought it bake down. This was strange what was he sapose to do? Lester brought the camera back up to take a photo.

_What the hell. Why not?_

Lester snapped a photo and the an image started to form. It was two people. One was a woman and another was a man. She reached out as if she saw Lester eyes wide with fear as the man was screwing her. Lester jumped back as robed men circled around them. Lester heard a sharp scream and the images faded away as if they were never there. Then like before when he warded off that ghost he heard a voice.

"They rapped me" said the voice.

_What the hell is going on with these people. Have to find Latona before its to late._

With that Lester turned and left the room. All was still when he reached the corador that lead to the stairs. He then remembered the hallway in front of the door and quickly ventured to it. He walked down the hallway to what looked like a dead end. He felt a cold grasp and jumped when he saw hands reaching out from the wall.

_What the!_

Lester staided in the middle of the hall trying to figure out what was forming on the wall in front of him. When it was complete it was a pentagram with a circle in the center. In japanesse was the name of a Zodiac. His Zodiac which was the Dragon in japan. He felt a lump in his ocket and reached in it to pull out his birth stone. Without questioning how it got there he placed it in the center of the pentagram and watched as the wall faed to revieal a sight he didn't want to see.


	4. Chapter 4 Into The Looking Glass

Chapter 4 (Into The Looking Glass)

As he staired looking into the eyes of the ghost his grip tightened on the camera obscura. The ghost was of him. It was a mirror image him. Lester reached out to touch the ghost but a peace of glass was in the way. He also noticed when he moved the reflection didn't. He then looked closer at the details and saw that the boy was at the end of the hallway and all along Lester was looking in to a looking glass. on the other side was another reality the ran parallel to this one. A world were he was dead. He then noticed a girl walk up to the boy on the other side. The both then looked at him and he looked back. They raised there arms pointing behind him. Lester knew that they were pointing at something behind him. He could feel it. Even before they pointed he didn't feel alone. He then felt an icey hand and he jerked turning at the same time. It was Latona though behind her was a wall. They had no whay out. Lester didn't care all he wanted to do at the moment was be with his sister.

"Promise me will be together."demanded Latona

"What?"questioned Lester

"Promise me!" shouted Latona tears falling down her cheaks.

"I promise. Now lets go we have to find a way out of here."said Lester standing up.

Latona did the same and grabbed his hand. Lester walked up to the wall from which his sister came from and found it to be solid. He turned to examine the peace of glass that acted as a large looking glass. It to was solid. Lester then looked to his left. There he saw a door that was cracked open. He looked to see his sister but she was gone.

_What the hell? How and why does she keep disapparing._

Lester walked into the room and it was nearly empty. In the center was a table and he saw his sister strapped to it. The out from the walls came two men. Each one of them wore only undergaments and soon the were on top of her.

"HELP! Lester please!" cried Latona as they tore at her cloths.

Lester raised the camera obscura up and snapped at shot. The ghosts fanished along with the chains that bouned Latona. They looked around as a familer femanine voice resounded in the air.

**This happened to me. Only i was not saved. They doomed us to hell. Now now you must go into the looking glass. See what are fate is. You must die.**

The voice cent shivers down Lester and Latonas spine. They ran out of the room and looked at the peace of glass. This time is could hardly magnify anything. It was cracked and splintered and looked as though it would shatter and fall to the ground at any minute. Lester felt as though they shouldn't walk through it, but what choice did he have. There entrence to this area is gone and that room they left was a dead end. Lester let go of Latona and walked up to the glass. When he did he flet a ripple of air go around him and found himself on the other side. He had some how crossed over. He had whent into the looking glass. He looked back and reached out for Latona as she too pased through it nd ended up on the other side. She grabbed his hand and they started to walk down the hallway. They found themselves in the dineing area, or what use to be the dineing area. It was now smashed and broken. They climbed over the wreakage and head to what looked like a hallway. When they reache it they found that it lead outside and that they finaly found there way out. Latona squeezed tighter on his hand as when they soon reached the outside saw an other worldly sight.

The past was being plaied before there eyes and the deaths of hundereds were flashinf before them within seconds. It showed all twins and all they could hear was that they were vergin sacrafices. Latona covered her face by bearying it in Lesters chest. She couldn't watch anymore. Then the vision flashed showing a tear in the cycle. It showed the two twins that resembled Him and his sister. They were the next sacrafice, and they ended up being the last. Once again Lester couldn't help but feel as though he was stairing into the pits of hell. Then as the two mirror images fell Lester closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself alone again and at the gate to the town holding the camera to his chest.

**You are not ready to face are hell. Not yet. The garden is your next destination. Just follow the crimson butterflies.**

The voice fell from out of nowhere and a crimson butterfly apeared in front of Lester. What else could he do. He couldn't leave his sister.


End file.
